


辰时愿

by Foxattaching



Category: wangxian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxattaching/pseuds/Foxattaching
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

辰时愿1  
蓝忘机生贺 原著向连载  
by咬一口狐狸耳朵嗷呜

云深清晨依然幽静，山间奶色的浓雾中隐约落下了几声古韵悠长的钟鸣，将四周山景稳稳罩住。沉甸甸缀在叶尖的饱满晶露啪嗒轻打在石阶青苔，余音仿佛叩入了不远处静室内两片躁动的火热胸膛。

“蓝湛～”

魏无羡颤抖着小臂，慢慢低下身趴在蓝忘机健硕的胸膛上，在那片温暖的怀抱里尽力缓下了急促的喘息，哑着嗓子软糯地叫着身下人的名字。

虽将至辰时，魏无羡早已清醒得很，未忍住撩拨身下人的欲火，只因该日极为特别，为这一天他早已掰着指头盼了几个月。

“嗯……” 自魏无羡回来后，只要开口，蓝忘机就必然回应，终是心底难平一股拧绞似的痛，唯恐他错过了哪次回应，魏婴就又不知消失何处，何时可归。因而无需言语之时，便或是用喘息，或是用轻吻，定要给他回应，等着他下一串叽里咕噜和笑声。

魏无羡十指缓缓覆上那张红润的清秀面庞，抬起头将明亮目光映在了他温柔的眸子里，望穿了一层湿暖的爱意，蹭着鼻尖轻松地笑着，  
“蓝湛，这一天终于到啦，生辰快乐”

“嗯，魏婴……” 蓝忘机平直的嘴角微微上扬，眼中似有星辰点缀。紧环在魏无羡背上的手指轻轻移到他的后脑，将那人的唇直直压下来，又是一个深吻。

“唔～好啦好啦二哥哥，聊点正事儿呗，这我陪你的第一个生日呢，一定要好好过……你想如何？……除了干我，别的都行”

魏无羡本是一脸坏笑，稍微清了清嗓子就摆出一本正经的样子好像严肃了起来。

“我……”蓝忘机将头扭到一旁，失神地颤了几下细密的睫毛，薄唇似动非动，仿佛接下来的语句是什么难言之隐，费劲得很。

“啊？蓝湛你别告诉我你……你不会没过过生日吧？”  
“嗯……”

魏无羡一翻身从蓝忘机身上滚下来，跪坐在他身前，一手插着细腰，另一手用纤长的食指托着下巴，满脸匪夷所思，  
“不是吧，你们家连个生日宴都没有？”

“曾有过，后因叔父生辰与家宴时日相近就一同进行，便不再设宴。”蓝忘机默默地低头道。

“哦～你家家规，啊不，是我们家家规，有一条不可铺张浪费，对不对？”

“对” 蓝忘机眼角微添了一抹喜色，拉着魏无羡的手往自己身边凑过来，用细小的眼神示意他靠在自己手臂上。

魏无羡笑嘻嘻地边用松软头发蹭着蓝忘机的锁骨边问，“嗯～怪不得我从没听说过咱们家有生辰宴……那…你可曾收到过什么贺礼没有？”

“每年兄长会送来一碗长寿面，带来叔父的一封信……”

“让我猜猜，那信一定是让你更加勤勉，规束自我，而且还有……不可结交奸邪，是不是？”  
“……嗯”

“我就知道，可是现在我一回来，这么多年的嘱咐可都白费咯”魏无羡笑着撩了撩鼻尖。

“你不是奸邪”蓝忘机细嫩的脸上忽然满是认真，竟像个傲气的奶娃娃，引得魏无羡欢喜地照着他微微肿起的粉唇猛亲了一口。 

“哈哈哈我开玩笑的，你别当真，想不想知道我的礼物是什么？”

“想”蓝忘机澄澈的眼神直勾勾地盯着存缕不着的魏无羡，只一个字就让人心里发慌。

“那你快亲亲我，亲亲我就给你”

蓝忘机毫无犹豫倾身而上，双手卡在魏无羡头两侧，极巧地错开他墨莲般披散的发丝，唇瓣在泛着水光的软唇上轻啄一下，稍稍露出些间隙容他喘息后，埋头吮吸着甘露似的舔弄着他的上唇，接着深吸上灵活小舌纠缠不休，扭头，翻身，抚摸……

好一阵唇齿厮磨，吻着吻着，蓝忘机就压得魏无羡浑身发软喘不过气来。

“够了够了……先停一下……蓝湛，你太厉害了，光亲我就快不行了……啊呼……”魏无羡大喘了好几口，才平息下呼吸，钻出了蓝忘机的怀里。

他是要去拿那份礼物，刚才翻滚到床的另一边，早离柜门略远，想抬身却是无力起来，只好翻个身，抖抖颤颤地趴着，一点一点蹭下床。

魏无羡全身存缕未着，一片白花花的嫩肉从被子里冒出来，背对着蓝忘机一耸一耸地拱向床边。

魏无羡圆润的小白臀就毫无遮挡地暴露在蓝忘机眼下，臀尖上还晕着两团柔和的粉，似是帮着魏无羡红扑扑的小脸蛋一起委屈巴巴地控诉着刚才的激烈。

中心那条幽深的臀缝裹着若隐若现的湿漉桃心，随着魏无羡向前爬动的起伏略微开阖，其间似有清透蜜液悬挂渗出，堪称绝美。

这幅好躯体，若是他人见了，无论是谁都定是要冲上去掳走。

可想而知，就连光风霁月的含光君见了都自难把持，而且若不是只有他才知道那黑色外袍下到底是怎样一番好风物，那么断然不会有他那非同寻常甚至令人窒息的醋性了。

蓝忘机转过脸停了这番胡思乱想，不看他这幅无意却更是勾人的模样，闭了眼静等着一片空白的大脑暂时恢复正常。

一阵咯噔咔吧呼啦呼啦的翻箱倒柜声传来，魏无羡已然拿了一个精致的雕花檀木盒在眼前晃了晃，“蓝湛，想什么呢？ 你看！”

“没什么……”

“要不……你亲自打开？”魏无羡趴在蓝忘机肩头，眼神清亮。

蓝忘机双手接过那木盒，轻缓拨开正面的铜扣，里面只一块白色的小物件竟让他愣了一瞬，他低垂的眼眸稍稍扩大，薄唇微动，  
“……”

那一块白玉通体晶莹如冰，玲珑透剔，其内似有虹光流转，于幽暗的烛光下竟能映得满室流光溢彩，晃了人的眼睛。

是一块以顶好琉璃玉雕成的祥云白莲带钩，钩头精雕细琢，玉上之景美不胜收。

那小小一块玉不过半个手掌长短，却一处边角都没有浪费，全部镌刻着极其细密的花纹。

上沿一朵朵飞云翻滚凌空，正是蓝家抹额云纹之形；其后是云深葱郁的山景，林木掩映泉水深潭，水道盘曲逶迤回旋，包罗万象，层次分明；下饰九心并蒂白莲，莲瓣如唇似开若阖，娉婷袅娜，色泽净透雪亮，手感温润如脂，云莲交错，天水交融，景色宛如仙境，竟让人不忍触碰，怕亵了这绝世的好雕工。

蓝忘机出神时腰间一股温热覆了上来，是魏无羡用双臂从背后环紧了他。魏无羡将下颌放在他的肩，侧头望着蓝忘机，笑眼弯弯，  
“蓝湛，这里面注了我的灵力，就当是我天天抱着你，你这好腰以后可要被我箍紧啦！怎么样，喜欢吗？”

蓝忘机呆呆地边望着那云中白莲边轻轻摩挲，眸光闪动，点点晶莹，转身望那人笑意盈盈的脸，也扬起了嘴角，蓝忘机转身拥上他并握紧了他的手，沉声道，  
“魏婴，我很喜欢”

魏无羡抱紧了他，胸膛和胸膛紧贴着不留一丝空隙，嘴唇轻吻着他侧颈，手在背后抚着粗糙斑驳的鞭痕印，闭着眼睛默默轻喃，  
“蓝湛，我再也不想和你分开了，我们两个永远一起，好吗？”

“好，我永远不离开你，我们再也不分开。”

tbc.  
带钩：同玉佩，抹额，扳指等皆是古代男子重要的饰物，用处可理解为腰带扣。

汪叽的生辰贺文～  
祝愿忘羡长长久久 永远幸福❤️

狐狸真的时间不充裕 希望大家不要白嫖～


	2. 辰时愿（二）

辰时愿（二）  
蓝忘机生贺 原著向连载  
by咬一口狐狸耳朵嗷呜

蓝忘机含情的目光在魏无羡那张白净得如月色洗过的面容上流连许久才缓缓落回了手中。

小小的白玉带钩在一束碎金似的天光映衬下，仿佛一口澄澈的深井底安静躺着几堆钻石珠宝，不时折射出晶莹的冷光，与蓝忘机淡如琉璃的眼瞳和他一身的清冷寒气再相称不过，越看越令人称奇。

“魏婴，你是如何得的？” 

蓝忘机用体温暖着那玉，不仅如同自己的亲生骨肉一般小心对待，还想得知它的娘亲是如何辛苦孕育的，如何艰难诞下，甚至这宝贝的生日是几时几刻也想牢牢记住。

“我说蓝湛啊，你是不是小看我？我虽然穷惯了，但这点能耐还是有的” 

魏无羡眉飞色舞，一脸神气，勾着手指挠了挠蓝忘机的下颌，把脸故意伸过去挑逗完了就突然扭开，继续兴致勃勃地说道，

“你记不记得有个每夜梦魇的富商请我们除梦蜃兽，他给的酬劳可有足足两大箱呢。我留了点，赏了些辛苦钱给思追景仪他们，剩下的都用来接济街上的流浪孩子了”

魏无羡一边美滋滋地说着一边打开柜门，提起两件叠得方整的白色里衣仔细检查袖子长短，确定好了那件长些的就神采奕奕地披在蓝忘机身上，帮他慢慢穿好，系全了暗扣。

不过魏无羡可不会老老实实地给人穿衣服，不用想都知道他不光把人家上身摸了个遍，还趁机揉了两把蓝忘机的胸肌，无论什么时候都绝对不忘占便宜。

蓝忘机也不会任着他摸，很快就一把将他扯进怀里，白净细长的手指在魏无羡脸上轻轻滑动，停在他不停跳动的水润朱唇上。

魏无羡那一张嫩红的小嘴开合起来就停不了，一股股浪潮似的连珠炮不住地喷吐出来，他极快地补充着，

“你可不许罚他们，思追的确坚决不收，可那人说我们若是不收，他就还是睡不安稳。所以是我收的，你要罚就罚我吧。”

与此同时魏无羡单膝跪下帮他抚平好中衣下摆的褶皱，仰着头看着蓝忘机下身那处被遮挡得严严实实的地方，渴求的大眼直勾勾地像是紧盯着什么战斗力惊人的武器一般。

“不过，看在那些大部分还是做了善款的份儿上，含光君可要轻点罚啊，我这身子可到处都疼虚弱得很”

魏无羡咯咯地笑，抱着已经穿好外衣的蓝忘机左摇右晃，自己却一丝不挂地蹭着人。

“好，轻罚” 蓝忘机嘴角轻微一勾，悠悠三个字给魏无羡欢欣的不得了，哈哈嘿嘿地笑个不停。

蓝忘机认真地听他讲，自己也动手想为魏无羡穿好衣服，都被魏无羡各种扭转给挡了。看来他是自己不想穿，而是想先给夫君穿。

也罢，蓝忘机停了手，任他对自己随意摆弄，看他多久才能将这里三层外三层穿得有条不紊，板板正正。

魏无羡全身光洁裸着细皮嫩肉，对着穿得整齐的蓝忘机却毫不羞涩，拉着他坐在床边直冲不远处镜子的地方，跪在床上从背后抱住蓝忘机，在他肩头冒出小脑袋。望着镜子里的自己抚弄他的头发，笑语中甜得能挤出蜜来，

“二哥哥，今天让我来伺候你穿衣梳头嘛，你什么都别做歇着就好，我保证能像你给我梳得那样好” 

魏无羡讨好似的亲了他一下，拿起檀木梳子眯着眼睛笑着轻轻梳上一缕水亮的长发。

蓝忘机望着镜子中的二人，简直像幅梦中的神赐画作。他曾无数次独自照过这面镜子，自己慢慢梳理如瀑的青丝，带正精致的云纹抹额，而这镜中从不曾有过另外一人，从不曾有另一人为他做这些。

蓝忘机现在只想什么都迁就他，既然他愿意，既然他喜欢，就什么都依他，什么都顺他。

魏无羡丝毫不敢用力，动作柔情缓慢，好像在那悬垂的发丝间注入了涓涓的深情。就像平时蓝忘机为他梳洗打扮时那样，细心地对待每一根乌丝。

“二哥哥，你家这发式看似简单，可想要梳的好看却好难呐，你这手可真是巧，每日都好像不曾变过似的”

镜子中的蓝忘机坐得端正无比，未配上抹额的面庞美如冠玉，嘴角淡淡的笑意仿佛晴光映雪，整个人周身好像散发着无比柔和的暖色光芒。蓝忘机轻轻抓住他的手握了握感知一下热度，不凉。

“我今天给你梳个新发式如何，绝对好看”

“好”

魏无羡前些日子陪小辈们在外夜猎时，把自己关在客栈一个上午。

小辈们皆以为魏前辈又在搞什么可助于降妖伏魔的神奇发明，其实他是唤出了几个心灵手巧的女鬼教他发明蓝忘机的新发式，今日总算能派的上用场，真是满心欢喜。

魏无羡勾起蓝忘机左侧鬓角的一绺柔丝，手指上下翻舞很快地结了一缕极细的发辫，右侧对称着也结上一条。

魏无羡又拿来床头架子上悬着的柔软抹额十分精准地系好，无须调整就是极正。

他抓起拿抹额带子并不直接打结而是又勾起了一股发丝，其中两股发丝与两条抹额带子汇合之后，正和另一条较粗的头发相同粗细。

三股头发又被魏无羡那双细嫩的巧手编成一条乌发雪带层层交叠的细辫，与两条揽着左右两侧的发丝的发辫一同高束至发顶，旋着挽成一个极为复杂的髻。

此髻让平日里向两边分散的头发如同万千溪流汇入大河大江 ，整齐得颇有一番气势。

平日里蓝忘机背后总是有两条雪白的抹额带子翩翩飘动，今日却没了中间那一条银河分割，发髻下满是乌黑如瀑的青丝，浓密滑顺，整体都泛着湖水一般的光泽。

乌黑的长发配着白皙的肤色，简直俊雅得不似真人，魏无羡为他扎好了头发，欣赏着自己的大作，都看迷了眼，

“蓝湛，你真不是神仙下凡么？长得好看，力气也大，活儿还好，把我干得喘不上气都不歇，可真是苦了我这柔弱男子”

“……”

魏无羡扭着纤细的腰肢走回床边捡起另一件白色里衣，欲穿不穿磨磨蹭蹭地往两只胳膊上同时套。

他故意背对着蓝忘机，也不知道是故意还是真的不小心，一边的袖子一滑，莹润的白嫩香肩就露了出来，他转过身回眸一笑，一双剪水秋瞳望着蓝忘机隐忍的目光落到了他大开的领口，停留在他胸前的粉红。

tbc.  
羡羡终究是要给寿星来个一条龙服务的

看完留爪印 谢谢大家


End file.
